


Sacrifice

by orphan_account



Category: marve - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6007813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Sacrifice

Clint is willing to lay,  
Down his life for greater good.  
It was something he could do.  
He was w soldier after all.  
Dying for innoent people is what they did.  
Clint is a self sacrificing man.  
He would have gladly given ip,  
Living to save innocent lives.


End file.
